Chrona's Reset
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Chrona wants another chance at being a child and asks a witch to help him achieve his wish will the potion work and who will be his new parents?
1. Chapter 1

Alright bare with me here this may sound familiar but I'm gonna try and but my own spin on it if you like it say so and I'll keep going if not I'll kill it the decision is yours not mine so yeah let's get this started.

Chrona POV

I know Maka wouldn't like the idea of me going off on my own but she isn't my mother and I can make my own choices. I've been studying this witches movements and finally she's close to Death City I hope she can help me with the potion I'm making. What does this potion do you ask ? It's none of your concern you'll find out soon enough.

I pull out my phone Maka got me and turn it off and set it on my bedside table I won't need it. The apartment is quite the only sounds a duet of Soul's snores and Maka's breathing that's how I know they won't able to stop me from this.

Ragnarok pops out of my back "Let's get this over with."

I nod and slip into my boots It feels better to wear normal clothes even if it is Soul hand me downs. As I walk out I could have sworn I saw golden eyes watching me. The nights cold I'm grateful for this black yellow sweat shirt . The silence of this night is out of place in this city something tells me something bad is about to happen.

"What brings you out after dark?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turn "I'm looking for the witch Ritorai I want to ask for her help with something."

Translation :"retry" in Japanese

the voice spoke again "You are not the first to come here asking for my aid."

I froze "You mean your Ritorai?"

A woman stepped from the shadows her outfit was a long dress with tight sleeves her eyes were colorless her hair was grey that gradually got brighter.

She smirked "Two clients in one day a good day for profit now what is it you wish for?"

I thought a moment "I wish to have a second chance as a child with a new family."

She smiled "How odd the little blonde girl wanted something like that." she pulled a small bottle from her dress "Simply drink it and when you wake your life will be renewed."

I take the bottle and give my thanks and turned to go home when it hits me. Why would Patti want with a potion like this?

Before I could process the question further Ragnaroks fist meets my head "Let's go I want to sleep."

As I entered the apartment and the door creeks as I close it I pause before continuing on to me room. I sit on my bed slowly the bottle in my hand and remove the lid. I move the bottle to my lips here goes nothing . The potion is cold like swallowing ice. I toss the bottle in the trash and go to sleep. I wonder what my new family will be like?


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's POV's

"Mama I can't find my bear will you help me?" A child's voice reaches my ears

I rolled on my side and wrap my arms around my pillow. I'm just dreaming and if I'm dreaming Dream Soul will get. My pillow is strangely warm but I fall back to sleep regardless. My sleep doesn't last long before I hear footsteps coming to me. I turn to the sound of the opening to a small boy no older than four with a posture similar to Chrona I would have confused it for a younger Chrona if he's hair wasn't white like soul's and he's eyes weren't bright green. He walks over to the bed and gets in wrapping his arms around my waist his face in my back.

His voice was quite "Mama please help me find Raggie he's missing and I don't like not knowing where he is."

What I believe to be my pillow "What's goin' on here?" I know that voice it was Soul I was sleeping on Soul "Maka what are you doing in my bed and whose the Kid?"

The little boy sits "Papa you're silly It's me Chrona."

I turn to Chrona "Maybe Raggie fell under your bed why don't you check while I talk with Papa?"

Chrona stood and left the room in a slight sprint.

The second the door closed Soul turned to face "Why are you in my bed?"

I stared at him "You just see a boy with your hair and my eyes and you ask why I'm in your bed?"

Soul sat up "Yes because I would very much like to know."

I sat up "I was cold and wanted to cuddle I am girl sue me."

He nods "Good now that we have that settle what just happened?"

I shrug "I have no idea but however it happened it was Chrona the soul was the same."

It's wasn't until Soul stood that I realized Soul only wearing boxers. He walks toward his dresser and pull out a pair of jeans.

He turns to face me when did Soul get abs "So what are we gonna do about this do we just raise Chrona like a son?"

I grip the bottom of the shirt I'm wearing. It's soul's he's clothes are comfortable and he doesn't seem to care "Do we have the means could we be parents we're not even out of the academy yet." Then it hit me "Did you say we you're going to help me?"

He sat next to me with that damn smirk I didn't know if I should kiss him or punch him "Of course I'm going to help, you need a voice of reason plus he called me papa."

I turn to glare weakly "You're gonna eat that up aren't you?"

He moved closer "You bet mama."

Chrona came in hold what looked like Ragnarok was turned into a stuffed cat. I was purple that was almost black with a white X between its eyes there were Mickey mouse style white gloves on it's hands.

Chrona held up his stuffed animal "Mama I found Raggie."

I smiled picked Chrona up "That's good Chrona where was he."

He hugged me "He was under my bed."

Soul popped his neck "And isn't that where mama say he was?"

Chrona smiled against my shoulder "Of course mama knew where he was mama's the smartest person I know." That's an ego boost even if he's only about five.

Soul takes Chrona from my lap and whispers "Can I tell you a secret." Chrona nods rapidly "I think your mama the most beautiful person I've ever know." Well color me pink literally I must be glowing right now "I think she like hearing that what color is she right now?"

Chrona looked at me smiling "Pink and she glows."

Soul grabbed a shirt from the floor "I must of got her good this time." smug bastard.

I stood "Since your close to being ready papa since if you can help Chrona put on some clothes we still have school."

He walks past me pausing to peck my lips "You might wanna get dressed to mama." he's enjoying this way to much. Who am a fooling I'm enjoying it to this might be fun I maybe there will be something between when this is over. I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz's POV

I swear will fix whatever happened to my sister and kill whoever did this to her. I would say that but she's just so adorable. I'm going take advantage of this and dress her up in cute outfits. You need to understand I never had a baby doll growing up so I'm gonna enjoy this while I can.

"Give me my crayons Zebra." That would be Patti Kid thought her crayons were asymmetrical.

"You broke them they aren't symmetrical." And Kid yells back

"I don't care give them back!" I should stay out of it Patti's angry.

"Patti there just fragments they need to be replaced." Kid better back down or.

BANG! There was a shot fired I scramble out of my room tossing the magazine I was reading aside as I rushed. I found Kid cowering in the corner whimpering and Patti standing in front of him her finger was a barrel and her hand was making a finger gun her finger was smoking.

I don't want to but" What happened her?"

Patti glared at Kid "He took my crayons."

Kid shakes behind me "They're broken."

Patti points she gun hand at him "They're mine you shouldn't have taken them."

I have an idea "Patti how about we go see if what did this to you did something to your clothes while Kid goes and gets you some new crayons." I turn to look at Kid "Won't you kid"

Kid runs off screaming "Eighty-eight pack" as Patti let's out a scream I can't translate as she pushes me toward her room. How can all of her clothes have just shrunk to her size? Oh well I'all make the best of it saves money. I'm not a skin flint but I have a limit. No to plan what I'm going to dress her in for school. Oh my death I sound like a mom and I like it! Time to start planning I hope this didn't happen to anyone else.

* * *

Yes this well flip between Maka and Liz's POV .


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's POV

You know that feeling in the back of your mind you get when you know you're being watched? I have feeling right now. I'm holding Chrona because I didn't think he could keep up with us if we let him take the stairs on his own. Soul's in his guard dog mode I don't have have to se his face to know it. Soul's arm is around my waist trying to comfort me it's also a sign that he'll always be there for me. Chrona isn't even aware that people are staring he's dead to the world asleep raggy hanging from his grip.

As w'e approach the Death Room we see Liz and Kid. Liz carrying a small blonde girl in her arms wait is that? That's Patti! How did that happen?

Liz gives us an odd look "That's Chrona isn't it?"

I give her the same look "And that's Patti?"

Kids stroked his chin in thought "It would seem they're affected by the same magic let us see if Father can help us solve this problem."

As we enter Papa's mouth drops before he falls back after being chopped by Lord Death "It was a witch soul I felt I don't know how this happened but someone among you does."

Soul growls "Tell us who then."

Lord Death points to Raggy "Ragnarok was there he should know."

I gently took Raggy from Chrona and handed him to Lord Death "he can't talk I don't know if it will help."

Lord Death placed his hand on Rag y's belly "His soul shale live within this body."

Raggy twitched "what the is that my voice it's so squeaky?"

Lord Death sighed "Could you tell us what happened last night?"

Raggy began to pace "Chrona waited for shark tooth and flat chest."

Soul grabbed him "She isn't flat I've made out with her enough to know." That's on me i'm a very affectionate drunk.

Lord Death sighed "What did he do last night?"

Raggy freed himself from Soul's death grip "He went looking for some witch asking for a potion that's all I remember."

Lord Death nodded "Thank you that's what I thought you're all excused from clauses until we figure out what to do about this."

We nod and turn leaving for home.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka's POV

Kid's taking only having Liz as a partner surprisingly well. I think it's just because he's putting Patti's happiness above being symmetrical. I'm watching patti for Liz while they're on a mission. I wouldn't but Chrona begged me to Soul was indifferent at the time but he's been helping me with them. I'm happy that Raggie no longer is alive. I brought him back to Lord Death and ask him to reverse what he did. Chrona and Patti have been entertaining themselves with their stuffed animals.

Soul's been rather touchy since we got back to the apartment. His fingers oh death his fingers so good and that's just on my shoulders i wonder how it would feel if he rubbed my? I shouldn't think about that I've had too many dreams about doing things like that with him.

Soul chuckles "You like that don't cha' Maka ?"

I smirk I'm on his lap so I'll mess with him to. I wiggle a bit i'm surprised he's hard and i haven't even done anything "Soul what's got you so excited ?"

I feel his lips against my ear "Who wouldn't be with something so adorable making such dirty sounds on there lap."

I look over at the children to see their sleeping on the pallet made them. When'd he make that?

Why is the room turning oh wait my body is being turned. Oh hey what the heck and now I'm straddling Soul. Hello flirty pretty man what do you need?

Soul's hands move up my sides "How about we have them watch Chrona next weekend and we have a play date of our own?"

Oh my death did he just ask if I wanted spend next weekend doing that screw it it wouldn't be the first time "I'd like that."

Damn that smirk's back "Glad to see you're on board maybe I can get you to call me daddy what you think baby?"

I smirk "Not gonna happen but call me baby again ." please do it it makes me tingly.

Soul kisses my cheek "Okay baby ."

Without thinking my arms shoot around his neck and I press my lips against his his hands move to my hips as his lips move with mine. This is the best moment of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chrona's Dream End

Maka's POV

I hug him as he begins to cry "Chrona it's mama you need to wake up you're having a nightmare." He stirs and moved his head to my shoulder as i rud his back "Whatever it was it can't hurt you now." He nods against my shoulder wait a minute he's asleep good thinghe's not drooling.

The door opens and Soul enters arms full of shopping bags"Four words we need a car."

I glare weakly at him"You find a way to pay for and i'm on board."

"Actually." Oh death he better not say "I already bought a car."

I pull out my book"Maka."

He shields his head "Maka no please."

I step behind him"Chop." I hit him on the but with the flat side of the book.

He rubs his butt "More like Maka Spank."

I smirk pointing at him with my book "And you'll get another one if you don't tell me right now how you got the car."

He sighed "I traded the bike for it."

I stare "You did what?"

He started putting things away"I told you i traded it."

I follow him "who are and whathave you done with my Soul?"

He chuckled Look Maka we couldn't keep the bike we have a kid and having a car has so many adavatages."

I frown "You loved that bike how could you just trade it like that?"

He stops "Maka what i want doesn't matter it's what we need."

I turn "I'm not mad that you got the car but that you bad the decision without even telling me."

He tensed "I didn't telling you because you would have told me not to I did what I thought was right can't we just let it go?"

I turn to my room "I gotta make a call feed Chrona when he wakes up." I grab my phone "Liz yeah i need a favor." I sigh "That'd be nice but that's not why I called. Soul traded his bike for a car yeah ,Soul can't about but I want you to see if you can buy it back, I'll pay you back." I smile "Thanks Liz no don't bring it here he can't see it thanks." I'm not letting Soul get rid of his bike just like that it means too much to him. I wonder how he'll thank me maybe he'll kiss me?

The door opens I see Soul come in a box in his hand "I got ya' something while I was out."

I open the box "Chocolate?"

He smiles "And this." He takes my chin in his hand and presseshis lips to mine "Enjoy the chocolate." He stands an leaves me redder than his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz's POV

Kid's taking only having one weapon pretty well. He hasn't freaked out since the crayon insident. Honestly it's kinda creeping me out. Even creepier he's making his symmetry smile. I've slapped him ,I've punched him, hell I even chopped him and that did nothing. I can't tell death his son's broken he might blame me. Maybe he's just sick yeah he's sick that's it.

Why is looking at me like I'm nuts "Liz is everything alright?"

I can help by stare "No you're stuck in symmetry face my sister is five again, you haven't freaked out once about only one weapon, and one of my bestfriends now the mother of my sister's boyfriend how is everything alright?"

He's walking ahead of me arms behind his back "Liz I haven't freaked out about symmetry because I've found something and someone that is a better object of my affections because i know that or at least I hope the someone loves me back." Wait what "Liz now family is more important to me than anything else all I hold higher now is you."

"What?"

Clapping was heard as a our target stepped out "I think you broke her."

She wore a purple dress that drug along the ground ,the top of the dress was a black leather corset the top of her boobs were visable. Her sleeves were long and lose flapping at her sides as she walked ,her hair was coal with violet highlights. Bats flew around her forming a halo around her head.

Kid holds out his hand and jump changing in mid air, he catches me gripping my weapon form with both hands like James Bond.

His voice is serious as he speaks "Witch Lilith for hypnotizing children and consuming their Souls you've earned a place on my father's wanted list."

A scary smile forms on her face "I'm honored."

He shoots a bat hovering around her head "Don't inturpt, I'm here to take your soul."

He doesn't hesitate when he shots her between the eyes. The blood flowed down the sides of her nosed and into her mouth open in shock.

"You golden eyed bastard you think that will stop me?" No but this will

Our voices synch as we resonate "Soul resonance Death Cannon!"

The look on her face before the blast hit priceless.

I change back and grab the soul "Kid are you sure you're okay with this?"

He nods and I drop the witch soul in my mouth and swallow. So this is it I'm a Death Scythe now.

Kids holds out his hand from where he hovered above me "Ready to go home?" I jump and shift form.

I see my reflection in the window behind us. My barrel is longer and now I have a laser sight.

I give the door keeping me from my sister a good hard kick sending it into the wall.

"Sissie!" There's my sister.

I take in my arms "Did you have fun with Chrona ?"

She nods like a bobble head "Uh huh."

"Where you good for Maka and Soul?"

Again she nods "Chrona got sleepy so we took a nap."

I had just left when my phone went off why is Maka calling me? "Yeah,he did reall? I'm on don't worry."

Soul Eater I'm going to rip out your fangs and make a necklass. I know where his bike is and a motorcycle that color won't be that hard to find. I look through my wallet here it is.

I enter the lot and a man walks over "Is there anything you're looking for?"

I smirk "Bright orange traded in by a shark tooth albino."

He tosses a key catching in the same hand "Pretty little piece of work and so are you maybe we can make a deal."

I socked him in the jaw "Just sell me the damn bike ya stupid fuck!" Doesn't take an idiot to see he has a gun in a flash I hold up my ID "You draw I call for back up."

He squeeks " Right this way."

Three minutes later I'm driving off Eater's orange mostrusity. You're lucky you're my friend Albarn.


	8. Chapter 8

Maka's POV

He can't be telling the truth how could Chroma and Patti be dying they look fine to me.

Lord Death signed "Their bodies regressed but their Souls did not if this is not reversed in time they will die."

Soul looked more concerned then he has about anything in his life "How can we reverse it?"

Lord Death turns to look at Soul who shrunk back under his gaze "the blood of a unicorn can break any spell."

Soul turns "Alright let's go kill a magic horse."

What Lord Death says next throws all us off guard "Be careful unicorns are dangerous creatures."he holds out a map "You might be able to find one here."

The area is a wide open plane with nothing around for miles this might be easier than I thought. I hear thunder but when I look at the sky it was clear.

Soul speaks from his scythe form "Maka pay attention something's coming."

I look up in time to see a golden horn charging for my chest. I hold Soul up to block. The horns owner was shaped like a horse with red scales and a snake for a tail. As I try to push it back the snake tail bites me in the shoulder. A shots fired before the snake tail fell to the ground.

Soul appears in the blade "Who shot it?"

I turn to see Kid walking toward us Liz in hand "You're welcome."

I jump using Soul's blade like a hook to pull the beast back holding it down by standing on it's neck "Kid what is this thing?"

Kid scans the beast "This is what we're after."

Liz speaks from her gun form "But aren't unicorns just a white horse with a horn?"

Kid releases Liz taking off a backpack I didn't notice he had "Father warned us with good reason they are adapting too many witches are after them the blood is good for heal their horns are normally ground into a powder of potions plus I hear the meats good for eating."

I set Soul's blade to the creatures throat "So can I kill this thing?"

Kid shakes his tying a rop around the unicorn's mouth "We don't need to kill it we just get some of it's blood we can take the blood from it's tail you can let the main body go."

As I jump off it stands bolting into the distance "So how do we take the tail back?"

Kid gives me the you an idiot glare pulling out a jar and putting the tail inside. We return to the Death Room to our surprise Chroma and Patti are sitting in front of Lord Death told them about his adventures. After retrieving Chrona and Patti Lord Death sends us to Stien's lab.

Chrona stares at the lab "What are we doing here it looks scary Mama."

I bite my lip "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't important be good okay?"

He looks up at me "Okay Mama."

We enter the lab to find it dark a Stien sat in the corner puffing smoke "Don't you people ever knock?"

Kid holds up the jar "We have the blood."

Stien turns kicking off the wall and skids past us grabbing the jar as he passes. While we wait for Stien to return Patti chases Chrona around the small space kid was fixing his tie Liz was starring at the ceiling.

I turn to Soul "Hey Soul?" His response was a him "What are we after this when he's no longer our son."

He smirks " Whatever you want to be."

I smile "Let's start with dating and see where that goes."

Stien speeds back in two paper cups in each hand. He give one to Chrona then Patti last he hands Soul and I each a cup.

Stien watches us with an unamused expression "It can't help you if you don't drink it."

Patti chuggs hers before turning to Chrona and making him drink it. Soul turns to me nods and pours the liquid down his throat I copy him without thinking.

Stien turns "Patti and Chrona will be normal by morning as for Soul and Maka you might want to find a trash can."

Soul shots up and runs out coughing up black blood. Oh Death I'm going to vomit. I bolt out mimicking Soul's action to a lesser exstent. We parted ways once our vomiting episode had ended. I hope Stien's right about this.


	9. Chapter 9

Ten years Later Chrona's POV

The unicorn's blood didn't age us back like they hope but they made the odd little families they'd become. Maka and Soul along married three years after they drank the blood Kid and Liz were married seven months later. After Stien retired Maka took over as teacher for the EAT class Liz took over Spirit's job when he was sent to another post after Kid took the reigns. Patti and I became partners two years ago as of our last mission we're at eighty-eighty souls.

My door hits the wall "Chrona come on we gotta go we're running late."

I sigh grabbing my jacket and keys "I was just waiting on you."

The outfit I'm wearing is similar to what Soul wore Asura came back but the jeans are darker and the shirt is a dark purple my hair is longer now it goes down to my ears my bangs are split into a pair of horns that cross over my forehead.

Patti's boust is as it was before the potion her hair is longer down to her shoulders. She has taken to wearing a headband to keep her hair from her eyes. She wears boots like Maka's but pink straps in stead of white. Her faded jeans are always inside her boots while her top never reaches her belly button but the sleeves reach her wrists. She wears a long leather vest oved her outfit with a silver skull hangs from her neck by a silver chain.

I turn to Raggie before I leave my room "See ya' later Raggie."

His response was a bark. You thought I mean Ragnarok didn't? No Ragnarok's soul is always with my I keep it in a spade shaped locket I never take off. This has been the life I wanted all along but now I realize that my life started improving after I came here. Then all of the DWMA became my family.


End file.
